Nights at Fazbears
by Doritoynx
Summary: Freddy fazbears pizza is closed. No nightguard. No rules. Now what? What adventures will happen?.. Bad things. Completed.
1. Pilot (Non-Canon test chapter)

T'was a hard winter night... And Freddy Fazbears Pizza was closed... But what happens when its closed?... What goes on inside?..

"Fold." Shadow Bonnie said

"Why? Are you scared I got a 2 pair of aces? :3" Shadow Freddy mocked

"No. I KNOW you have a 2 pair of aces. 4 of your cards are marked with green marker" Shadow Bonnie revealed.

Shadow Freddy stared.

...

"Cheater." Shadow Bonnie said

Meanwhile

"Charlie Charlie... Is your name REALLY charlie?" Toy Bonnie asked

...

The pencil turned to no.

"OHMIGOSH"

Meanwhile (Again)

"I dare you to eat a WHOLE roll of oreos!" Springbonnie asked. (Please note, In this story PG died in springtrap BEFORE FNAF2 so he is in story)

"...Pass" Freddy sighed

"Fredddyyyyyy when are you ACTUALLY gonna accept a dare?" Chica asked.

"SH3'S RIG4T C0M3 0N FR3DDY" Mangle.. Static..ed?

"Fine." Freddy sighed. (All he does is sigh)

And Freddy ate a whole roll of oreos. No challenge for him though.

Meanwhile in Kids Cove.  
"MEN.. WE WILL RISE... WE HAVE MUFFINS! AND PIZZA! WE... WILL... RISEEE!" Mario(nette) Yelled.

And the Balloon Boys laughed in response.

Back to parts/service.

"CHECKMATE!" Shadow Bonnie said happily

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shadow Freddy screamed. Then flipped the table.

("Do you have a king?" "Go fish.")

End of Intro


	2. CTRL ALT DELETE

Nights

At

Fazbears

1

New Game

Continue

Extras

 _Shutdown for Freddys._

 **Due to the harsh winters Freddy Fazbears Pizza will be closing down until next summer.**

 **All employees will be put on vacation.**

 **See PIZZA 02**

"You REALLY think you can beat me this time?" Shadow Freddy said

"Yeahhh theres NO way you can beat me." Shadow Bonnie laughed

"O rlly?" Shadow Freddy layed down his cards. With a two pair of kings and one 3

Shadow Bonnie simply stared.

"Yes. Really" Shadow Bonnie layed down his cards.

"No way." Shadow Freddy simply stared.

"Yup." Shadow Bonnie had 4 aces and a joker. (Thats 5 aces for you guys who dont know)

.-. (- Shadow Freddys reaction)

Meanwhile in the arcade area.

"Almost... ALMOST... ALMOSTTTTTTTTT- YESSS!" Toy Bonnie yelled with joy; He had just beaten the last level of Pac-Man Deluxe.

"Wow... You actually did it." Mangle Smiled

"Oh cooool... yeah yeah WHATEVER.." Freddy Sighed (Im still keeping that)

Meanwhile in CONTROL_

"I wonder what this switch does." The Author questioned. Then flipped the switch.

Back in the arcade area.

"YES YES YES YES" Toy Bonnie was still jumping around screaming.

"Enragement Ch- Where am I. Return me to my location of dwelling-" Freddy ****Boy demanded

CTRL ALT DELETE

Programs:

Freddy****

End Program? Y/N.

Y.

End of First OFFICAL chapter


	3. What is life?

Night 2

3 AM

"And... CHECKMATE!" Shadow Bonnie yelled

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHA. No" Shadow Freddy moved his king

"...Still Checkmate" Shadow Bonnie moved his rook to knock out his king

"I WIN!"

Meanwhile in the Puppets box

(Before I show you this i must inform you. the puppet can only say "yes" "no" and "lollolololololololol" and stuff like "why" and "but why" and whenever he does it says The puppet instead of: The puppet said. ALSO he has an xbox one and CoD)

"HEADSHOT" The game yelled

"yes" The puppet

"AHHHHHHHHHH AIMBOTER AIMBOTT3R" Yelled some 5 year old in voicechat

"lololololololololololol" The puppet

"AHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHH" The screecher continued

"yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes" The puppet

The box then opened up

"Yo, Have you seen chica?" Toy Freddy asked

The puppet rose up and stared at Toy Freddy

"What is life. Why does it happen? If the universe ended. Your friends and family would not know. you would not exist. but you would not care. you would have no feelings. no emotions. nothing. nothing would exist."

"So no. I have not seen chica."

Toy Freddy simply fell to the floor.

DING DONG

The end


	4. The story of Springtrap

...

How did I get here?

I was a normal person.

I saw a child. Standing outside a diner.

I thought it would be funny to kill him.

And that got me to where I was 15 months ago.

Being scared into a bunny suit... A FRICKIN' BUNNY SUIT!?

BY GHOSTS!  
...

And then... That stupid raindrop.. It went down my spine.. So cold..

It caused those springlocks to break

..

I came up with the alias of "Springtrap" because the suit I was in was called "Springbonnie" and that thing was a death TRAP... Get it?

Anyways.

Now here I am.. Inside a b- No. I AM a bunny. And im sitting here. Playing go-fish with the SAME animatronics I tried to get rid of..

Huh?  
Oh yeah.

"YO. SPRINGY! ITS YOUR TURN!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

"Oh yeah.. Sorry. Um.. Do you have a 4?" Springtrap asked.

"Go fish" Toy Bonnie told him.


	5. The War (Part 1)

The War. Part 1.

"Anddd... TWO THREES AND 2 ACES! YES! I HAVE 0 POINTS!" Shadow Bonnie yelled as he jumped onto the table.

"Ugh... Hole 18 and you have 0 points? THE ENTIRE GAME YOU HAVENT HAD ANY POINTS... And I have 42.." Shadow Freddy said as he leaned back in his seat.

As the Shadows were playing gold (The card game) in P/S  
Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Withered Freddy were playing Truth or Dare.

"Hmm... Freddy.. Truth or Dare?" Toy Bonnie asked

"Truth." Freddy Sighed.

"COME ON FREDDY.. Take a dare for once!" Toy Chica demanded.

"Fine. Dare." Freddy Sighed

"I DARE YOU TO BITE MANGLE!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

"I already did." Freddy sighed.

"Oh." Toy Bonnie said.

"So.. Now I ha-" Shadow Bonnie stopped.

"...Bro? What is it?" Shadow Freddy asked.

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow Bonnie screamed.

All the animatronics turned their heads at Parts and Service after hearing the scream.

Shadow Bonnie usually wins so its no suprise he would scream when he loses... But this was NOT a mad scream... It was a SCARED scream.

After 5 seconds Shadow Bonnie ran out.

"AHHHHH! HES HERE!" Shadow Bonnie screamed before getting knocked out.

Shadow Freddy then ran over and hid behind Toy Chica

Freddy stood up.

...

"Brother."

...

"Long time no see."

Freddy answered "Yeah..."

As a figure emerged from the shadows... A laugh was heard.

CONTINUED IN PART 2.


	6. The War (Part 2)

The War. Part 2.

It was a long time ago in Fredbears Family Diner...

It was 1983.

On one stage... The main attractions played..

Fredbear and Springbonnie..

On the other.. Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica played...

Some liked Fredbear and Springy more..

Some liked the Fazbear crew more..

Heck.. Some only liked Fredbear...

Fredbear and Freddy were brothers..

Until one day...

"Brother.. Have you noticed.. Things are getting boring." Fredbear said

"No.. Not really" Freddy replyed.

"You cant?" Fredbear asked.

"Well... Kinda.." Freddy answered.

"Bro. I have the perfect idea" Freddy said

"Hm?" Fredbear looked at Freddy

"I will have a night of EPIK mischeif" Freddy said.

"Ok" Fredbear answered.

"Am I invited" Fredbear asked

"Let me think about that."

"No." Freddy answered.

Fast forward to 1987

As Fredbear walked out of the shadows. A laugh was heard.

"Brother... Where were you?" Freddy asked

"OhYou know.. figuring out how to findYOU" Fredbear answered.

...

"GET THE BALLOON BOYS!" Freddy yelled.

Freddy put on sunglasses as he called out.

Withered Bonnie.. Withered Foxy.. Shadow Freddy and Withered Chica quickly joined his side.

...

"This.."

"ENDS..."

"NOW!"

Freddy charged at Fredbear

Bonnie then pulled a soda out of his bag.

Chica screamed at Fredbear.

Shadow Freddy broke his hat over Fredbears head.

Foxy clawed at Fredbear.. Which seemed to make him madder.

Fredbear let out a screech and knocked all the animatronics down.

87 Balloon boys joined his side.

They all started jumping on Fredbear.

The Fazbear Crew got up.

They all used their various attacks.

Freddy attempted to burn him with a flamethrower.

Fredbear then took Freddys flamethrower and used it on him and made his servos lock up.

Chica brought Freddy back with a soda.

"YOU DISGUSTING PEICE OF ANIMATRONIC GARBAGE"

"YOU'RE GOING TO RUE THE DAY YOU EVEN THOUGHT SO MUCH AS TO USE MY OWN DEVICES AGAINST ME"

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE"

"NOBODY LOVES YOU FREDBEAR"

"YOU'RE A HORRIBLE DISGRACEFUL EXCUSE FOR A PERSON AND EVEN THE AUTHOR WISHES YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN BORN"

"YOUR EXISTENCE IS MEANINGLESS AND HOPELESS AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER BEGIN TO COME NEAR TO ACCOMPLISHING ANYTHING WORTHWHILE BEFORE YOU DIE"

"AND YOU'LL DIE COLD AND ALONE LIKE AN ANIMAL IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE SURROUNDED BY THE UNFLINCHING TERROR OF THE NIGHT"

"AND I DON'T LIKE YOU."

And that was enough to make Fredbear die.

THE END.

JK.

"Holy"

"Mother"

"Of"

"God"

"FREDDY WHAT WAS THAT" Bonnie Asked

YUP THIS IS THE END. Bye. See you in chapter 7.


	7. Scott Cawthon? (TROLOLOLO)

Once upon a time.. In a universe far far away (From the FNAF universe...)

"Alright... There and.. Im done animating the title screen.. Now to draw nightma-"

"Aw come on... My computer is glitching out.. And I havent saved anything yet!"  
"Well... It is really late.. I should be getting to bed.."

Meanwhile in (You've figured out its SC already right?) Scott Cawthons "dream"...

He awoke in a dark room.

Cold tiles for the floor.

And for the walls.

It was cold tiles as well..

"H...Hello?" Scott asked.

"Is anyone there?" No reply.

Suddenly. He heard footsteps walking to him.

A man with a deep voice asked him

"Who are you?" The man said.

"Im... Uh... S-Scott Cawthon" Scott answered.

"You sound familar.." The man told him.

"Well... Maybe you've heard of me?" Scott replyed

"How?" The man asked

"I made the famous game series "Five Nights at Freddys" " He replyed.

...

"Is this a joke or something?" The man asked.

...

"Why would it be a joke?" Scott replyed

...

"Because.. Im Freddy."

It was at this moment Scott KNEW he was dreaming..

Freddy? Yeah.. A dream.. Oh man.. Where would he be when he woke up?

So Scott did the one thing that always worked.

He looked at his watch.. And looked away.. And looked back..

Thats werid.. Its a dream so the watch should NOT stay the same..

Okay..

Scott pinched himself.

Deep down inside Scott knew this was not a dream..

"Well?... What kind of a joke is this?" "Freddy" Asked.

"N-None.. I swear!" Scott yelled.

And then the unimaginable happened.

Withered Freddy Fazbear walked out of the shadows.

"Then why would you lie about making a game with my name?" Freddy asked.

...

To be continued...


	8. Time is confusing

Yeah. The last chapter was to make you anxious.

Well.

Nope.

"..And then. I killed him" Freddy said

"WOW REALLY!?" Toy Bonnie asked

"Yup. Claimed his name was Scott." Freddy Answered.

"Guys I found this werid touchy thing." Shadow Bonnie said.

"What is it?" Toy Bonnie asked

"DONT TOUCH THAT!" Freddy Yelled

And he touched it anyways.

Immediatly he was teleported through time.

"WHERE AM I!?" Shadow Bonnie asked.

"Who are you?" 80's Freddy asked.

"Freddy? What is it?" Fredbear looked over at Freddy.

"Um.. My name is Shadow Bonnie... I come from the year 1987..." Shadow Bonnie answered.

"1987? Its 1983." 80's Freddy replyed.

A while later.

"So then this thing teleported you through time?" Fredbear asked.

"Yeah." Shadow Bonnie replyed

"Did somebody say.. Time Travel?" A familiar bunny poked his head out of a door.

"BONNIE?" Shadow Bonnie yelled

"ME?" 80's Bonnie yelled

"ARE YOU A SCIENTIST YET!?" Shadow Bonnie yelled

"YUP!" 80's Bonnie yelled.

"I HEARD THAT WHOLE STORY... And I... Can help you get... Back to the future!" 80's Bonnie said.

"Wait no. Back to the future is cheesy... BACK TO THE 80s!" Shadow Bonnie said

"It is the 80s" 80's Bonnie answered

"BACK TO 1987!" Shadow Bonnie yelled

"YEAH! BACK TO 1987!" 80's Bonnie yelled

Later.

"So this thing needs power?" 80's Bonnie asked

"Yup." Shadow Bonnie answered.

"How about we-" Shadow Bonnie was interrupted by Fredbear.

Fredbear took the device and put it in the microwave.

"Done." Fredbear gave it back.

"YAY! Now to go BACK TO 1987!" Shadow Bonnie pressed the device

KJEVOIREG(*EGUIHEUIGHEUGHEUIGEUH(*#U(*#&$*!&$*!&*$&!#*&*!$(*!#$HELP#$*!#$*!#&$)!

"Ugh..." Shadow Bonnie got up

"Where am I?" Shadow Bonnie asked

"...Bon?.." A familiar voice asked

"Huh? Springy?" Shadow Bonnie answered

"ITS BEEN... 30 YEARS! ITS 2017! LAST I SAW YOU IT WAS 1987!" Springtrap answered

"WOAH! 2017? Wheres all the flying cars? Does Freddy have his own jetpack? Have aliens came to earth?" Shadow Bonnie asked

"No..." Springtrap Answered

"THE MOVIES LIED!"

To be continued

(This time im REALLY continuing it)


	9. Time is also Wibbly Wobbly

"No.." Springtrap answered.

"THE MOVIES LIED!"

Now.

"Oh.." Shadow Bonnie said

"How did you get here?" Springtrap asked

"This thing." Shadow Bonnie held up the time machine

"Its powered by microwaves" Shadow Bonnie told him

"Hi. :3" Phantom Bonnie said

"Wow. You dont have arms" Shadow Bonnie said

"Yup." Springtrap replyed

"So are you gonna help me get back to the 1987s?" Shadow Bonnie asked

"Sure!" Phantom Bonnie replyed

"Okay. Do you have a microwave?" Shadow Bonnie asked

"Yeah" Phantom Freddy answered

"Thats a toaster..." Shadow Bonnie replyed

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Springtrap yelled

Springtrap put the time machine in the toaster

#&R*#U*R(QH&*F*#XF&*#HYFQYFHYHDIUHJIOIJ

"Where am I now?" Shadow Bonnie asked

"You're back!" Toy Freddy yelled

"YAY!" Shadow Bonnie SCREAMED

"That hurts" Freddy Sighed

LE ENDZ


	10. Factory Reset

"I CANT BELIEVE IM BACK! I saw Springtrap and-" Shadow Bonnie said

"WAIT NO! IM SHADOW BONNIE!" Shadow Bonnie yelled

They got into an arguement. But then.

"Finally im back-" Shadow Bonnie said

"WAIT WHAT?" Shadow Bonnie asked

"WHAT IS HAPPENING" Shadow Bonnie asked

Another shadow bonnie appeared

"MORE ARE COMING!" Shadow Bonnie said

Shadow Bonnies started constantly appearing

"49... 50.. 53... 62.. 79... 90... 100.. 156.." Freddy was counting

"WE THREW TIME OUT OF LOOP!" One shadow bonnie was screaming

"4765... 10000- WHAAAA?" Freddy asked

BZZZZZZT

"This has been going on for years.." A shadow bonnie said

BZZZT  
He dissapeared

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Shadow Freddy asked

"I Know what we are going to do... WE HAVE TO FIND... Le Orizinaal." Withered Bonnie said

"Im right here! Im the original!" Shadow Bonnie said

"Cool! Come alo-" Withered Bonnie was interuppted

"No im the original!"

"I am!"  
"Its me!"

Five hours later

"There we go. We found the original." Withered Bonnie said

There are over -INSERT PI SYMBOL HERE- Shadow Bonnies.

"Now. We need to send yeh back. ALL THE WAY BACK." Withered Bonnie said

"All the way back?" Shadow Bonnie stared shockingly

"All the way. To the beginning."

UWBYWBI-

*!$! $^! &(%$!(& $(^!$%(#*$!*(4()=true

system-restart=failure

try again? Y/N

Y

system-restart

failure

factory-reset? Y/N

...

Y

(BACK TO STORY) 

Everything begins crumbling_doXXXXXXXX

"Where_a3 I?" Shadow Bonnie asked

"charid:?textid:45_answer" ? Said

"Wow. Im at&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&#" ERROR Said

ERRORThat isERRORwerERRORidERROR

ERRORERROREREROEROEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(The only thing left is a high pitch noise)

(But then it turns into a decending shepard tone)

(The Entierety of NAF flashes by)

(Everything turns black)

"Are you ready for freddy"


	11. Teaser

Welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizza!

Uh... If y-you look at the main stage you will see Freddy Bonnie and Chica!

Also! Check on pirate cove at some times... The animatronic in there; Foxy. He can be a bit jumpy.

If you look in the backstage you can see... Well. A poker table and some empty heads. Some people report seeing /Shadows/ of Freddy and Bonnie by the table.

If you look in the kitchen you can see two Animatronics! Plushbonnie and Plushbear

Oh and.. Some people have reported seeing Freddy execpt... He had Sharp Fingers and Teeth.. Yeah just... Keep an eye out for him..

Also. Watch out for Springfreddy will ya? Hes an old model.. Hes really fast and can drain your power..

And lastly... Check on the safe room at times.. The... **Other** **Models** are in there.. They are REALLY burnt.. Just.. Make sure they dont move.. And you should be fine!

Also if that Withered Balloon Boy animatronic trys to sell you anything.. Just.. Dont buy it.. He sells really werid things..

Anyways! Hope to see ya on your first night!


	12. Full House

(STUPID FILLER INTRO) (Or is it filler?)

"Full house, Mate." Shadow Bonnie said

"Okay. Why-Wha-Whe-ARE YOU CURSED WITH WINNING!?" Shadow Freddy said.

"Meh."

MEANWHILE ON STAGE

"are you ready for freddy" Freddy said

"FREDDY. YOU HAVE TO STOP SPEAKING IN LOWER-CASE. YOU KNOW THE READERS WILL GET MAD." Springfreddy said

"but i do not care" Freddy said (Again)

"FREDDY. YOU HAVE TO STOP." Springfreddy told him

"same to you my golden coloured counterpart, stop breaking the fourth wall or else bad things will happen" Freddy replyed

"FREDDY. YOU KNOW THAT THE READERS WILL GET MAD BECAUSE GRAMMAR NAZIS WILL WANT YOU TO SPEAK CORRECTLY." Springfreddy said again

"who cares" Freddy replyed

"I DO." Springfreddy said

Meanwhile in the Safe Room

"Is anyone ready to leave?" Phantom Freddy said

"I dont think so." Phantom Chica said

Meanwhile in the kitchen 

"Plushtrap. I think it is time we stop playing scrabble." Plushbear said

"I highly doubt that is true. Only four more sentences and i have covered the board" Plushtrap said

THE END

Or is it?

Meanwhile in ?

An orange animatronic bunny no more or no less than the size of Foxy with Leg Warmers and a Paper hat was sitting in a chair. By a computer. The room had posters everywhere and a bed

" "I highly doubt that is tru- *DING DONG!* Oh. Whos there?" ? Answered the door

"AHHHH!" She screamed

THE TRUE ENDING


	13. PartyUpdate

PEOPLE! WE DID IT!

NIGHTS AT FAZBEARS IS ON THE FRONT PAGE!

 **PARTY!**

Wait.. What?

Your sad that this wasnt a chapter?

Um.. Here... You go? 

Okay. Now i kinda whipped this one up in a few seconds

"hi f

Good isnt it? 

Stop stalling you say?

Why?

I enjoy doing this.

Fine.

"Checkmate" Shadow Bonnie said

"Nuh-uh" Shadow Freddy moved his king

"Bro. I have you cornered from every side." Shadow Bonnie told him

"FuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"** Shadow Freddy yelled. Then flipped the table

Meanwhile on show stage

"its time to time travel" Freddy said

"YOU CANT DO THAT. THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT GO LONG ENOUGH" Psychic-FourthWallBreaking-Friend-Fredbear-Springfreddy replyed to him

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"Folks! This is the most INTENSE ARM WRESTLING MATCH EVER!" Phantom Freddy yelled in a Cliche announcer voice

Plushtrap and Plushbear were arm wrestling

"I WILL GET 10 MILLION DOLLARS AND I WILL BEAT YOU" Plushtrap said

"NO YOU WILL NOT. BECAUSE THIS INTIMIDATING VOICE WILL MAKE YOU MELT. AND I WILL GET 10 MILLION DOLLARS AND THE TROPHY. AND BE THE ARM WRESTLING CHAMPION" Plushbear said in a batman voice

Plushtrap exploded.

Meanwhile in the main area

"EVERYONE. THE AUTHOR SAID THE STORY GOT TO THE FRONT PAGE. PARTY?" Springfreddy said in all caps

5 Hours later

Bonnie was blaring "Call me maybe" on the speakers and was the DJ

Freddy was working the lights

Chica and Phantom Chica were delivering 50 baked goods per minute

Plushtrap and Plushbear were dancing

Phantom Freddy was repeatedly emailing yanderedev- Wait what?

Scott Cawthon was making FNAF World

Foxy was texting (Whats left of) Mangle

Shadow bonnie, Shadow Freddy, Phantom Foxy, Phantom BB, Phantom Mangle and Springfreddy were playing Charades


	14. The Package

**So yeah. NAF is on the second page now.**

 **Atleast its there!**

Doorbell: DING-

Freddy: inhale my-

Doorbell: DONG

Freddy: enragement bear

Springfreddy: HA. GO S- BROTHER. SOMETHING IS WRONG

Freddy: what

Springfreddy: THE LAYOUT. THE STORY HAS CHANGED.

Freddy: what

Springfreddy: SOMETHING IS WRONG

Freddy: what

Springfreddy: WAIT A MINUTE. THE DOOR. ILL GET IT.

Freddy: what

The only thing there was a box

Springfreddy: WHAT.

Springbonnie: i just realised something. this story didnt start with shadow bonnie and freddy

Pyschic-Yiffer-Springfreddy: I KNOW

5 Minutes later

Springfrooby: SHOULD WE OPEN IT?

Plushtrap: I vote we open it

Freddyspring: OKAY

They opened the box.. And found! An animatronic? (I dont wanna do this again. She was the animatronic you saw on the on the first Second part of the series)

SpringFredddddd: IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW. THE REASON THE STORY CHANGED. IT WENT TO DEFAULT. THIS..

IS

THE

AUTHOR

Five hours later

Author: Ugh... Where am I- AH!

Springdong: WELCOME TO FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA. WHAT IS YOUR NAME

Author: Um.. Dorito..Oynx?

Shadow Bonnie: Oooooooo. Can I call you onyx-chan?

Onyx-Chan: Su- Wait a minute.. I remember this chapter! I wrote this! It was an idea! Um.. What did you say next?

Shadow bonnie and Onyx-Chan *At the same time*: WOW! So you know and control everything that goes on here? Jeez. creepy.

Shadow Bonnie: That is weird

Onyx-Chan: I.. Cant remember anything from beyond this point... All i know is that.. I never finished writing this chapter.. And i left a cliffhanger at the end.. I cant remember if i get back or not...

Freddy: oh

Onyx-Chan: Wait a minute! I know how I an get back.. I need an enchanted notebook and a Chapter Pencil with Writers Lead!

Freddy: wh-

Phantom Freddy: T

Freddy: okay.. wat

Phantom Freddy: T. Y.

Freddy and Phantom Freddy got in a fight

Onyx-Chan: I need I need I need... A magical being... The puppet! He would know how to get it! Where is he? Oh yeah.. I never wrote in the puppet

Springfreddy: BUT. YOU DID WRITE IN THE PHANTOMS

Onyx-Chan: THE SAFE ROOM!

To be continu d

?: Heh...ItsTime...Today...Iwilllosethestringsthatloserpuppetthrewonme..andiwillbecometheauthor..andiwillgetmyrevenge!


	15. The Package Part 2

Onyx-Chan: Ehh.. Call.  
Shadow Bonnie: Foldsville

Shadow Freddy: Check.

Springfreddy: ALL IN.

Bonnie: Really?.. You need to go on an epic quest to get epic magical items.. AND THIS IS YOUR COURSE OF ACTION!? NO-LIMIT TEXAS HOLD'EM?!

Onyx-Chan: Maybe

Bonnie: *Facepalm*

The clock strikes midnight

Someone comes barging in the door

Freddy: WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT

?: Okay... *Heavy breathing* IM HERE FOR THE NIGHTSHIFT. HI. HI. HI. YOU CAN ALL GO SCREW YOURSELVES. I GOT A JOB TO DO.

Onyx-Chan: YES! HAHA! I TAKE THE MONEYZ WOOT WOOT

Bonnie: LETS GO. I want to go on the adventure.

Onyx-Chan: Fine. *Button Press*

*DIMENSION WARP WARP WARP*

Shadow Bonnie: Hey.. I remember this place! Fazbears fright!

*Everything was on fire*

Shadow Bonnie: WELL IT WASNT LIKE THIS!

Springtrap was wearing MLG clothes

"its really starting to fall down now isnt it?" Springtrap said

"GOLDEN FREDDY! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" ? Said  
"CUP NO! WE HAVE TO STAY AND FIGHT" ? Yelled

"Okay fine." Cup replied

"WE ARE LOSING. OUR LIVES CANNOT END LIKE THIS." Golden Freddy said

The Fazbear Crew joined the party!

"HI" Springfreddy said

"HELLO" Golden Freddy replyed

Golden Freddy: Fedora tosser!

Springfreddy: Golden Toss!

Rock: Punch.

Freddy: Tophat Toss!

Bonnie: Backup bash!

Chica: FEARLESS FLIGHT!  
Foxy: Made the enemy.. Walk the plank?  
Onyx-Chan: Unleashed a storm of blades!

Phantom Freddy: Phantom Toss!  
Phantom Bonnie: Phantom Hop!

Phantom Chica: Phantom Heal!  
Phantom Foxy: Clawed at the enemy!

Shadow Bonnie: Shadow Bash!  
Shadow Freddy: Crash the enemy!

Cup: Was distracted by a moth!  
Tip: Punch.

Cas: Reverse the polarity!

Plushtrap: Exploded!

Plushbear: Wound up his music box and played some broken verison of the tredaror march!

Phantom BB: Threw tokens at the enemy.

Phantom Mangle: Bit the enemys head!

Springtrap died

VICTORIOUS

But wait..

Springtrap Appeared

BB Appeared

Caged Phantom Puppet appeared

Withered Toys appeared!  
THE NIGHTMARE CREW APPEARED! 

Cup: Oh.. No...


	16. Nightmare Fight at Fazbears Fright

Onyx-Chan uses: Storm of Blades!  
Phantom Puppets cage has been broken! 

Nightmare:Hahahha...Nowisthetime...Icandestroyyouandthatpuppet!

Nightmare took out a notepad... And started writing in it!

Freddy dissapeared

Onyx-Chan: NONONONONON! PUPPET HURRY!

Phantom Puppet: IM TRYING!  
The rest of the fazbear crew and the mysterious people they found dissapeared.

Nightmare: And then... Onyx-Chan was de-

Onyx-Chan: AND THEN NIGHTMARE WAS BANISHED TO THE VOID! ALONG WITH THE OTHER NIGHTMARES! AND THE FAZBEAR CREW WAS BROUGHT BACK ALONG WITH THE OTHER PEOPLE!

Nightmare: No... NO! NOOOO!NO!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"And then everything was fixed and Onyx-Chan was returned back to her home where she could continue the story of Nights at Fazbears" Onyx-Chan wrote

Moments later

"Anddd... 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7... Reading Railroad... Ill buy it!" Shadow Bonnie said

"Pfft... I have all three other railroads!" Shadow Freddy replyed

"i have the water company. anyone want to buy" Freddy asked  
"YES I WILL BUY" Springfreddy(Aka morgan freeman) answered


	17. Welcome the toys! ( ALSO HAS A TEASER!)

"HAAHAHHAHAHAH" Withered Balloon Boy had laughed

"Whats he doing?" Springbonnie asked

"YOU DONT EXIST UNTIL LATER ON" Springfreddy said

"Oh. Yeh :p" Springbon- I MEAN NOONE

For days now.. Withered Balloon Boy had been going around and laughing like the little b- BILLY! BILLY!... Yeah... Billy... Gotta keep this K+ rated...

He usually wasnt this active... But today.. Something was different..

*WELDING NOISES COMING FROM SOMEWHERE* 

"Where are those coming from?" Freddys replacement- I mean uh. Freddy asked

"I dunno" Plushbear shrugged

"IT MUST BE FROM THE SECRET ROOM WHERE THE DEAD CHILDREN WERE PUT. OH WAIT. YOU GUYS WERENT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT. OH WELL. SORRY ONYX-CHAN" Springfreddy said

"Maybe we should go check it out?" Freddy suggested

And so they checked it out

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHEEEEELLLOOOHIIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHELLOHELLOHAHAHAHA" Withered Balloon Boy said

"What did he say?" Chica asked

"He said "NOW I WILL BE MORE POWERFULL THAN YOU FOOLS!" Weird.. Right?" Bonnie said

"Why would you be more powerfull?" Foxy asked

"Wait wut? WHERES YOUR PIRATE ACCENT?!" Bonnie yelled

"UH I MEAN UH... AYE I HAVENT LOST IT.. I BE A PIRATE... .-. Whew." Foxy said

"IN REALITY. ONYX-CHAN SUCKS AT PIRATE ACCENTS." Springfreddy said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEEELOOOO" Withered Balloon Boy said

"OOH EM GEE! HE SAID NOW YOU'LL BE THE WITHERED ONES!" Bonnie yelled

"Y-Y-Ye-s... No-Ow uo-You will k-know how i-i-i-it feels..." Withered Toy Bonnie said

And then... Balloon Boy fixed the toys! (Also he can talk again because)  
"YES! NOW YOU WILL ALL FEEL MY WRATH!" Balloon Boy yelled

Toy Bonnie grabbed Bonnie and then ripped his head off and arm off

"FREDDY MY EFFING HEAD IS GONE" Withered Bonnie yelled

Toy Chica ripped Chicas hands off and pushed her jaw up

"FREDDY PLEASE" Withered Chica asked

Toy Freddy in general just made Freddy defective

Toy Foxy made Foxy EVEN MORE BROKEN!  
And then it came to Springfreddy

"NO LONGER." Springfreddy reached into a bag and pulled out.. A purple bowtie and a purple tophat... He put them on

And then a higher pitched verison of the Tredaror march played as Springfreddy floated up into the air with a bright light shining on him... Everyone was temporarily blinded by it... When they could see again...

There was a fixed Springfreddy

"These animatronics are my friends! And I dont care if Onyx-Chan forbids me! But... I dont care if the toys come back... These arent the toys...They are mindless animatronics controlled by you... Now... I shall GIVE you all the GIFTS... Of LIFE" Fredbear said

The Fazbear Gang was fixed... And the Toy Gang were removed from BBs control!

"HAH! IM FREE!" Toy Bonnie yelled

After that.. Good things did not happen to BB.

(Teaser for the next chapter)

"GuieS gess wut" Puppet Said

"I foaund ths awsiem gon" Puppet

"NO DONT USE THAT! Its a magical gun that casts a spell on whoever you shoot it at! It defaults to... AGE REGRESSION." Freddy said

"Wait why age reggression?" Toy Bonnie asked

"SIMPLY BECAUSE ONYX-CHAN HAS BEEN READING TOO MANY AGE REGRESSION FANFICS. SUCH AS BABY BOOM ETC ETC" Springfreddy said

"Oh- NO PUPPET NO!" Toy Bonnie was interuppted

"lol guies i am goin 2 set it 2 spred fir3 mode n 360 noscope all of u" The puppet

SLOW MOTION ACTIVATED

"PUPPET NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy jumped at the puppet *In slow motion*

The last thing Freddy heard before blacking out was the click of a trigger


	18. Age reggresion PUPPET WHY Part 1

PREVIOUSLY ON: NIGHTS AT FAZBEARS!  
FREDDY; BLAH BLAH BLAH MAGIC AGE REGGRESSION

BLAH BLAH BLAH

JUST READ THE LAST CHAPTERS TEASER FOR THIS CHAPTER

Freddy then woke up.

He was in the backroom.

"Ugh.. Guys? Bonnie, Chica?" Freddy asked

"Freddy! Your awake! We managed to get you out of the way of the Puppet by pushing you. We think you blacked out!" Chica answered

"lol guis im guna kill u all" Puppet said

"WAIT PUPPPET! Wanna know a trick to get more MLG points?" Freddy said

"yes" Puppet said

"Turn the knob on there ALL THE WAY DOWN!" Freddy said

"FREDDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Bonnie asked

"If he turns it all the way down we only get 1 second younger!" Freddy answered

"k mates i did et" Puppet said

"AH! HE ONLY TURNED IT DOWN A LITTLE BIT-" Freddy dodged him

"What does that mean?" Chica asked

"IT MEANS WE GET TURNED INTO FRICKIN KIDS IF WE GET HIT BY THAT"- Freddy

"BUT WERE ANIMATRONICS" - Chica

"CHICA ITS MAGIC. MAGIC." -Freddy

"GUYS HE NEARLY HIT ME" -Bonnie

"OKAY. JUST DONT GET HIT AND" Springfreddy said

5 Minutes later

The fazgang was turned into kids already

"MY TOPHAT! MY TOPHAT IS TOO LARRRGEEE!" Freddy was laying on the floor bawling

"I CANT PLAY MY GUTAIR!" Bonnie was screaming (Whilst running in circles)

"IVE TRIED COMMITING SUICIDE THREE TIMES BUT IM A MAGICAL BEING. SO IT DOESNT WORK" Springfreddy was... Slightly crying?

"GUYS STOP! We know how to fix yo-" Phantom Freddy was interuppted by being turned into a kid. And so were the other phantoms

10 Minutes later

The oven was on fire

The building was falling apart

Everyone was running around screaming

Phantom mangle was hiding on the ceiling

The toys were huddled together in a corner (They were turned into kids too)

(Kid) Mike was laying on the floor. Dead. (He commit suicide after saying: "I CANT LIVE LIKE THIS! I HAVE A FAMILY! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD")

"HOW DO WE FIX THIS!?" Freddy yelled

"EVERYONE... STOP!" Springfreddy let out a (Fnaf1 G. Freddy scream) Scream

Everyone stopped screaming

And even the fire in the oven stopped moving

"WE CAN JUST GO TO BALLOON BOYS HOUSE"

See yee neext timee on nights at fazbeears


	19. Age reggresion PUPPET WHY Part 2

Meanwhile in (The fnaf4 house ) BBs house

"Foxy.. Im scared." Freddy said

"I am too.. Why are all the lights off-" Foxy was interrupted

SLAPSLAPSLAP 

"YOU MAY BE IN THE BODIES OF KIDS. BUT YOU ARENT KIDS. TRY AND KEEP YOUR ADULT MINDS INTACT OR WHATEVER. ATLEAST THATS WHAT THE OTHER STORIES SAY." Springfreddy was... Reading ? 

P-POOF-F!

"Huh?" Freddy said

"ONYX-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Springfreddy asked

"Hum. I didnt- I mean I forgot to pay my bills. So I got kicked out." Onyx-Chan answered

"Whats a bill?" Freddy asked

"Oh right. You're kids." Onyx-Chan realized

"AlsobecauseIhavenohouseIneedtostaywithyouguys" Onyx-Chan said

"SOUNDSGOODONYX-CHANOK" Springfreddy said

"Hm. Ive tortured you all enough... No i havent. Have some nightmare animatronics!" Onyx-Chan sat down in the corner and started writing

"AH! WHAT ARE NIGHTMARE ANIMATRONICS." Bonnie asked

"Ahem... Check the Closet. Check the Doors.. Watch the shadows. Watch the bed.. Thats not copyrighted is it?... Is it? I cant get a copyright strike you know!... Do you even get copyright strikes?" Onyx-Chan asked/Said/Sang

After seeing their first nightmare animatronic

They ducktaped the Doors shut. Ducktaped the closet shut and Pointed the flashlight at the bed

"Smart." Onyx-Chan said  
"Alright fine." Onyx-Chan teleported everyone back to the fixed Pizzarea. And they werent kids!  
"AH YESSSS. NOW I DONT HAVE TO CRAVE ICECREAM EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY. OH WAIT. I ALWAYS DO." Springfreddy ate some icecream

"Also I gotta stay with you guys."

F-F-Facepalm-m-m-m

TEASER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (Also i just figured out what AU stands for... Is this an AU?.. I guess it is... Maybe.)

"BEFORE THIS CHAPTER STARTS. MORE AGE REGGRESION? WOW. GREAT JOB ONYX-CHAN" Springfreddy said

Meanwhile

"PUPPET WHAT DID YOU DO!?" A high pitched voice yelled

"THIS WAS NOT MENT TO BE IN THE STORY!" The same voice kept yelling

"AND WHY AM I SO TINY!? SOMEONE COME HELP! I CANT WRITE LIKE THIS!" The (Possibly Baby-Onyx-Chan?) voice started crying

"Oh god.. How are we gonna handle this?" Freddy asked while the animatronics were listening from behind a corner

"NOT MAKING HER SUFFER BY STANDING HERE AND DOING NOTHING MAYBE?" Springfreddy suggested


	20. My Longest Chapter Yet! (1,065 words!)

(This comes after the teaser shown last chapter)

6 Minutes earlier

In the basement/Onyx-Chan's room

"Whew. I guess thats done. Heh. I am da master, Puppet! I can noscope you quicker than anyone!" Onyx-Chan (Made a mistake) said

"wut. u thikn dat u an noscope me" Puppet sed

"Yeah...?" Onyx-Chan (Is digging her grave) replyed

"i cen noscup u fastr" Puppet pulled out Freddys Magic gun

"AHHHHH! FREDDYFREDDYFREDDYFREDDY HE HAS YOURRR GUNNNN AND HES GONNA SHOOT ME WITH MAGICAL STUFF!" Onyx-Chan yelled

Meanwhile

"GUYS! ONYX-CHAN IS IN TROUBLE!" Freddy yelled

In Onyx-Chans room

She had dodged him 16 times

"STOP-" Onyx-Chan blocked a shot with a pumpkin (Cuz halloween) and it turned into seeds

"EEP!" She threw the seeds

As soon as the Fazbear gang started to arrive

(The teaser happens)  
1 Minute of Onyx-Chan crying and making plans later.

"OKAY. SO YOUR SUGGESTING. WE ACTUALLY TRY TO EFFING FIX HER?" Springfreddy said

"No. Me and You do. While the OTHERS TAKE CARE OF HER." Freddy demanded

"Okay.." Bonnie said

As they walked in they saw a tear stained Onyx-Chan Wearing her Oversized Leg Warmers as a shirt essentialy and sitting in a Paper Hat while wearing a WAY TOO FLIPPING BIG bowtie (I mean. It was too big for her when she was normal so its EVEN BIGGER now)

Basicly she was covered in stuff

"Onyx-Chan?" Bonnie asked

"What?" She said as she was wiping away her tears

"Ehhughhh... Everything... Is so.. BIG!" It was quite scary to her actually

5 Minutes later

"You know. Im not A baby. Im just in the body of one." Onyx-Chan said

1 Day later

 **Day 1.**

"O-PFFT I dont need to play with baby toys. I can entertain MYSELF!" Onyx-Chan said

"Oh OOOOKKKK THEEENNN" Bonnie then took all the toys

5 Seconds later

"GIVE ME MY TOYS BACK YOU PEASENTS!" Onyx-Chan demanded

"OR ELSE!" 

"Or else what?" Chica asked

"I BROUGHT YOU INTO LIFE! I CAN TAKE YOU OUT!" Onyx-Chan pulled out her notepad and pen and began writing- Well.

"Uh... Eh... Auhm..." Onyx-Chan was at a loss of words. LITTERALY! 

"Whats the matter? I thought you said you werent a baby. SURELY YOU REMEMBER HOW TO WRITE." Bonnie continued being a jerk

After getting her toys back Onyx-Chan begain building

"GIVE ME MORE BLOCKS!" Onyx-Chan demanded 4 times

5 Minutes later

"PEASENTS! GIVE ME SOME MALK!" Onyx-Chan was sitting on her throne made of bricks

"You mean mi- Nevermind." Bonnie got her the milk

 **Day 2 (Curse of the bad grammar)**

Onyx-Chan was still asleep; Drooling (And foaming at the mouth a bit) 

"Mawk... Spwingfeddy..." Onyx-Chan snapped awake

"AHH!- Oh.. Another nightmare. Ugh. Thirsty... oooooooooh." Onyx-Chan smiled evily

"I GOT A IDEA!" Onyx-Chan bursted into (Fake) tears to get her milk

"WOKGAIHFYIWGHWOBYHFY WHAT IS IT-" Foxy ran into the wall

"HA! PLAN WORKED! NOW GET MIALK PEASENTS" Onyx-Chan said

"Oh..." Foxy walked over to get the milk

1 Hour later

"Onyx-Chan how are y- HOLY S-" Foxy was at a loss of words to see that Onyx-Chan had build a small castle out of bricks with a working 50-Inch plasma flatscreen HD 3D TV

After taking a sip out of her sippy cup

"DIE!" Onyx-Chan used her working cannon to launch a water balloon at Foxy

Onyx-Chan then sneezed

 **Day 5**

Onyx-Chan had slept for three days straight

And was sleeping in her castle. Which now had 6 rooms. a living room. and a master bedroom. (Hers of course)

She then woke up

"Ehg... Faxy... Bonni..." Onyx-Chan sneezed again (She had caught a cold) 

"Yes Onyx-Chan?" Bonnie was sleeping in the Master Bedroom right next to hers

"Please Bonni. Dont be so kind. Call me Onyx. Anwas. IM HUNGRY! GIVE ME A FOOD! I WANT A DONUT!" Onyx yelled

"Okay Onyx.. Ill get you a donut.. Is- Nevermind." Bonnie walked over to the fridge

5 Minutes later

"Guys. Onyx-Chan is slowly becoming more of a baby. She called me "Bonn-eh" (Thats how you pronouce bonni!)"

"MAKES SENCE. HER MIND MAY BE ADAPTING TO IT." Springfreddy said

2 Hours later

Onyx had just finished building a Laptop (Functioning!)

"OOK BONNI! IM GONNA SKYDIVE!" She was about to jump off the top of her castle onto a trampoline (That was made out of bricks)

"STOPNOSTOPSTOPSTOPPPP!" Bonnie caught her

"...I hate you." Onyx said

 **Day 6**

"Goooott... A 9?" Shadow Bonnie asked

"Go Fihs." Onyx Answered

5 Minutes later

"I WIN! HA! GO SCREW YOURSELFS!" Onyx yelled

"Wait what? You have a... Get out of jail free card... A blue reverse card... And an eight?.. Okay. I fold." Shadow Freddy walked away

"ONYX! ONYX! WE FOUND A WAY TO FIX YOU!" Freddy ran into the room

"IT WAS SIMPLE. AFTER EHH..." Springfreddy was in the middle of answering

Flashback time

*TIMELAPSE OVER 6 DAYS* 

Freddy and Springfreddy were watching movies and eating popcorn

5 Hours later

"Ey. I just finished the last one... Wanna read some manga?"

"**** YES."

4 Days later

"EYYYYY I GOT SOME KFC"

1 and a half days later

"HEY FREDDY."

"Yeah?"

"WHY DONT WE JUST USE THE AGE-UP SPELL ON YOUR GUN?"

"...Good idea.. Sleep on it."

Present time 

"You know how to fix me?" Onyx asked

(PLEASE NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THE NEXT PART. Onyx-Chan has multiple personalitys. All Onyx-Chan... Just all special in their own way. *Fan: Like Inside Out?* Sorta. Anyways. When her personalitys *Sides basicly* fight/argue. She goes into a mini-coma) 

"YEAH" Springfreddy answered

"Uhhh..UHHHH...UHHHHHHHHHHH..." Onyx-Chan started drooling.

She then feel over

Meanwhile in Onyx-Chans mind

"Okay.. Lets just say yes then." Main-Onyx-Chan said

"NOH! I WAN TO BE BABYH!" Baby-Onyx-Chan yelled

"GUYS WHY DONT WE JUST SLEEP?" Lazy-Onyx-Chan said

Go away. Writer-Onyx-Chan wrote

*In a corner there was an Onyx-Chan chained up*

"SENPAISENPAISENPAISENPAISENPAINOTICEMESENAPISPRINGFREDDY" Yanderonyx-Chan mumbled to herself

2 Hours of fighting later

An alarm was going off and the building was on fire

"I vote we jump off a cliff" Cant-Live-With-Herself-Because-She-Killed-Someone-Onyx-Chan said

"WE SAY YES!"

"WEH SEY NOH!" 

"YES!"

"NOH!"  
"YES!"  
"NOH!"

"I want a donut" Casual-Onyx-Chan Said

"Thats it!" Main-Onyx-Chan grabbed Baby-Onyx-Chan and threw her at Yanderonyx-Chan

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOOOOOD"

Basicly Baby-Onyx-Chan was eaten.

Meanwhile in reality

Onyx-Chan had shotted awake

"YES!"

And so she was fixed... But what the animatronics didnt know... Was a fate much worse was coming

 **56 Days later**

"Oh. Oh my." Bonnie was reading

"What?" Chica asked

"We... Are fired." Bonnie answered

"WHAT!?"


	21. The visit (Crap happens)

As you all know about the incident- Not that one.

Not the fired incident.

Or the incident where my house burnt down. Or do you know of that one? Meh.

If you read My Shadow you know what im talking about.

But if you dont here: 

My brother managed to get into my account and somehow changed the password.

It took me weeks of locking him in closets to get the password out of him.

In that time he had my account he created a demon. (Otherwise known as My Shadow chapter 2)

Nevertheless

Here.

"So you're saying. That we are fired."

"fired"  
"Fired?"  
"Fired."  
"Fireeeddd?"  
"Fired."

"Fired."  
"FIRED!" Bonnie yelled

Onyx-Chan walked up the stairs.

"YoYoYoYo. What is up my gl- Ehh. Nevermind. Anyways. My siblings are visiting tonight- Woah. Whats going on?" Onyx-Chan asked.

"We were fired... Nevertheless. Whats your siblings names-" Chica was interuptted by a car crashing through the wall

"Cherry"

Then a flying bathtub with soda can jets and a trail that said the words LOL crashed through the door. The tub was also carrying a light Teal coloured Rabbit Animatronic

"Cotton Candy"

And then a flaming car with sanic boosters, jet fuel and a Green Coloured Rabbit animatronic standing on the hood crashed through the ceiling.

"Skittles"

...

"Thats all?" Bonnie asked

"And um. Coco and Sky. If they're ever going to come." Onyx-Chan answered

Cherry was wearing a red tie and sunglasses. He was a red rabbit animatronic.

Cotton Candy was wearing a Yellow bowtie and a black visor. She was smaller than all six of her siblings. She was light teal. And also a rabbit.

Skittles was a rabbit aswell and he wore a red scarf (He was green.).

"Heya sis-"  
SUDDENLY! Not pineapples.

Coco slammed the door open.

"Heyo Coco!" Cotton candy yelled

"will you please be quiet" Cherry said in a Batman voice

"Where were you bro?" CC Asked

"Getting Sky to come." Coco waas dragging Sky by his leg

Coco was a bear animatronic of whom had a black bowtie and a black tophat. The tophat had a pocket dimension in it and it held over 99911493748178912347123 googleplex items. He was a yellow. Like the... A greyish yellow.. Like.. Mashed potatos colour.

Sky was a cat animatronic who had a black bowtie and a wizward hat (AKA Mattshea hat. Google it) He was as small as CC. He was brownish-golden.

"is that all?" Bonnie asked

"Yes" Onyx said

"GUYS WE WERE FIRED PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE SITUATION AT HAND" Bonnie yelled

"And we have nowhere to go! WE ARE GOING TO BE SCRAPPED" Freddy yelled

"Onyx could you please stop adding "Yelled" To everyones sentences?" Skittles yelled

"OOOooooookaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy" Onyx said depressingly

"Scrapped? I HAVE A PLOT TWIST." Coco said

"Plan*" Thx 4 corecting tht sentnce Coco! -ohnex

"Whats the plan?" Chica asked

Coco pulled out a spellbook

"Ipsum sit aliqua temere crap in latin. Boogly Boo . Sectis corporibus . Metallis caro . Magis temere Crap in latin!"

FLASHY FLASH...

Five hours later.

Freddy woke up and heard screaming.

" _What the heck is going on?_ " Freddy thought

Meanwhile

"WHY WOULD YOU CAST THIS SPELL!?" Onyx yelled

"I DUNNO I WAS BORED AND YOU NEEDED A PLOT TWIST AND YOU KNOW IT" Coco yelled back

"I CANT TAKE THIS!" Bonnie yelled

 **just use some google translate to figure out what that was.**

onyx out


	22. What? Only 29 hotdo- I mean uh Goodbye

**Last time on NAF-**

 **...**

 **oh..**

 **Oh..**

 **I guess that fits.**

 **"This is horri** ble..." Onyx-Chan said

"Um. I thought we were in the middle of a chapter-plot-twisty thing." Bonnie asked

"it seems..." The orange haired girl stared down at her notepad (BTW Onyx is a human now! darn coco)

"im out of paper"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Spring Freddy asked

"It means.."

"This is..."

 _"No.."_

 _"It cant be!"_

"The final chapter."

...

In the empty pizzarea...

Time stood still.

As a silence fell over everyone..

"B-But we werent even introduced yet!" Springbonnie yelled

"YEAH! Can i get my paycheck now then?" Mike asked

"n-no more poker. no more board games." Shadow Bonnie said as he shed a tear from his eye.

Toy Bonnie sighed "It cant be..."

"Well... I guess with my last paper.. Ill sign off all of your names.."

 **Fredderick A. Fazbear**

 **Bonnie (I never knew his middle name..) Bunny**

 **Chica Y. Chicken**

 **Foxy G. Pirate**

 **Fredderick G(olden). The Second JR Bubblegum Spring Psychic Friend F.B The Third.**

 **Mike F. Schmidt**

 **The toy animatronics. (scru them)**

 **Phantom Fazbear**

 **Phantom Chica**

 **Phantom Foxy**

 **Phantom Springtrap (Wait what?)**  
 **Phantom Puppet**

 **Phantom BB**

 **Nightmare Freddy**

 **Vincent Adam Fritz PG I cant remember most of these fan names Screw it im just jotting down PG.**

 **And finally.**

 **The owner of fazbear ent. Aka Phone Guy.**

 **Scott Cawth- Wait.**

 **Where is he?**  
 **Huh?**  
 **Where did he go?**

 **Oh well...**

...

"Goodbye then.."

"I guess.."

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

oh come on.

it cant end like that.

there has to be more to the story.

it cant be the "final chapter" -Winks at screen-

oh well.

ill just wait.

...

 **Well then.**

 **Yeappers.**

 **Thats the end of NAF**

 **For good.**

 **Totally.**

 **Never coming back**

 **Ever.**

 **BTW Just wanted to tell you something.**

 **The person talking at the end..**

 **I just wanted to point out... doesnt accept Fonts so i thought i would tell you.**

 **I wrote that last part in the "Sans" font.**

 **OOOPSIE!**

 **I meant "Comic Sans"**

 **dont want any spoilers now do we?**

 **Ill be off now! By the way. Im writing this in the "Wingdings" Font. Also known as "W.D"**

 **Now lets go get that time machine working.**


End file.
